Live My Life
by fluffydreams
Summary: Sabo, tired of his parents ignorance, selfishness, and control over his life, runs away after his parents arranged a marriage between him and a rich girl he's never met. He then settles down in the city Foosha. boyxboy Main pairing SaboxLuffy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there.

(I like improving my work and will take advice. If anything needs to be corrected or cleared up you can tell me.)

This is an Modern AU and has various pairings.

Warnings: eventual boyXboy

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. They belong to Oda.

* * *

Introduction 1:

Urgh  
Why do they make me do things like this? Just because I'm next in line to take over the company. I don't want all of this pushed on me. I want to live my own life; not have to do this for their benefit. My parents don't even care about me.

Normal POV

A young man sweeps his hand into his short golden locks. He sighs as he closes a book about business.

'At least they agreed on something I wanted to do on one condition.' He thought. That condition being he still had to have tutors.

His mood brightened up on that thought.

"I get to go to high school." He smiled. Despite entering in the last year he could attend, being 17, he was happy.

'I never got to hang around kids my age. Well there were those play dates when I was young and the occasional meetings with other businessman's' kids. They were all snotty and rude, so it wasn't enjoyable.'

'I want to make real friends.'

"Maybe even find someone I really like…Maybe love?' 'I guess I never really thought about that.'

'I don't meet much people; that I actually like hanging out with.'

He had made small ventures outside the estate on his own. He saw kids playing with their friends and even their parents. He always enjoyed going out, but he would have to make them short, for he had tutor sessions. They would have told them of his absence. Then my parents would have to keep a guard with me.

I never got caught, but I stopped going out when I got older. I had more tutors keeping me from going and having to join in some of my father's meetings.

He frowned when he heard someone coming to his room. He opened the book at any page, trying to look busy.

"Young Master."

It was one of the many butlers they had at the estate.

"Yes?" He was slightly annoyed with being called "young master constantly.

"Your parents wish to speak to you."

* * *

He arrived at his father's study room, where his he and father and his mother would usually speak in private.

"Son, we have great news to tell you."

He inwardly shuddered knowing that the "great news" isn't so great news to him.

"What is the great news, Father?" Oh how hard it is for him to call him that.

His mother spoke up and said "We have arranged a marriage for you with this fine girl. Her family owns a very large company." She gave a really large creepy smile.

He could not believe his ears. His parents actually arranged a marriage for him. He thought of all the things they have done this is one of the worse.

He finally snapped.

"NO!"

They looked at him shocked.

He had finally had it with their constant control over his life. He didn't care if they thought he was trash just because he didn't marry a rich girl. That was it.

"No, you cannot and will not control who I marry. I will marry someone who I love. Not some stranger!"

They already pushed so many things on him.

"Sabo!" His dad angrily retaliated. "You do not yell at your parents. This decision was made and is final!"

He glared at his father because of his outlandish banter. 'You don't need to marry the rich.'

"You will marry her by the time your 18."

Sabo was about to talk back but was beat to it with

"Or you cannot go to that high school you talked about."

He kept quiet and decided to give for now. Turning and storming away deciding to think of a plan later on.

* * *

He slammed his door and locked it.

He couldn't believe it. He had to do something. He could not marry someone and heck he felt like it would be to soon even.

He came back to some thoughts he had for awhile.

'Why don't I just-'

"Run away."

Sabo POV

Okay. Think this through. There is so much to account for. I need a place to stay, a job to pay for my food and housing and somehow hide from my parents.

I could get an apartment. Hmm. I'll just take some money to pay off rent until I can find a job.

I'll need to get away from my parents so I'll have to go quite a ways from here.

This should work out.

I finalized the plan in my head so this should all work out.

I get up from my desk to start packing my things such as my books and clothes. I didn't pack much clothes seeing as I don't want to stick out wearing expensive clothing.

Man how great it will feel not being all proper and being stuck in stiff restricting clothes.

I guess it's great that I have an allowance so I can use that to pay the rent. They are so ridiculous giving me all this money for an allowance. What do they expect me to use this for; buying a ship?

I should have left ages ago. Now I have to sneak pass the guards.

Normal POV  
After sneaking out of the house he ran till he arrived a few blocks or acres down in this case.

He opened up a paper he folded up earlier. He printed out a map to where he wanted to go.

"Foosha City."

* * *

Sorry for the short introduction. It'll get longer after the first couple of chapters.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me. **

**Introduction pt II**

"Luffy slow the heck down."

A teen, looking to be 17 or 18, was watching a younger teen with shorter black hair and a scar right under his left eye eating.

"The food ain't going anywhere, Lu." He laughed.

"Buh ith…tastes so good." Luffy said still chewing and swallowing.

"Have some control though. I can control myself." He picked up his dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Not when Makino brings steak." Luffy retorted.

"Hey, you know that's my weakness."

"But we should head out soon. School is going to start in 30 minutes."

"Oh yeah, Ace. I don't have boxing practice today."

"Why do you always tell me these things so late." He looked at him annoyed at his brothers lack of responsibility sometimes.

"I forgot. Shishishi." He laughed.

"Alright I'll drive you home before I go to work."

"Don't be late." Ace sternly told him.

"You could take fore-ever-r." He prolonged.

"Fine." Luffy pouted.

He usually took his time talking to some of his friends before he left. It was sometimes hard to hang out everyday with boxing and his friends going to their own clubs or such. They at least have lunch time and in class to talk; but it's kinda hard for them to keep it down in class at times. Specially Luffy.

Ace had his own big group of friends, but he could talk to them at his work since most of them work at the his job.

Luffy really liked talking to Ace's best friends Marco and Thatch. His other friends were cool too.

"Time to head out." Ace called out to Luffy from the front door.

"Coming." He grabbed his bag and followed him out the door.

They lived in a decent sized apartment for the two of them. It was an old building, but at least refurbished. The apartment included a living room combined with the kitchen, a bathroom, and a bed room shared between the two.

Once outside they notice some men carrying a bed into the apartment next door to them.

"I guess we have a new neighbor." said Ace.

"I wonder if they're good cooks." Luffy thought out loud.

Ace lightly whacked Luffy on the head.  
"Luffy, stop thinking about food and you can't just go to the neighbor and ask for food."

"They could be nice people."

" I wonder if they'll be fun too." He smiled.

"Maybe." Ace replied.

* * *

Well I got here and had to sleep on the floor until the bed I ordered arrives.

The rent was good and I bought some of my necessities like a bed.

I had already brought my laptop, books and clothes. All I really need is a oven, refrigerator and some furniture so it could be more homey.

I sigh thinking about how it's been such a long couple of days.

I had to come up with documents for my new school, rent a house, and enroll into the school. I had to change my family name so they couldn't trace me easily.

Normal PoV

The doorbell rings and Sabo gets up to answer the door.

'It's the delivery man.'

He opens the door and signs the delivery slip.

Once they get the bed in and leave, he locks the door. When he was done placing the covers on the bed, he immediately jumped on it feeling like it was the most comfortable bed ever. Mostly because he wasn't used to sleeping on the wood floor for such along time.

He stares at the ceiling thinking.

'I should really go to school today to get my books and schedule. School would have already started if I start walking now.'

"Hmm...Oh well."

He gets out of the bed and leaves torward the school.

All Blue High School.

* * *

***Important* **(kind of) **Edit:**

A/N: I am taking recommendations on what pairings you'll like to see (maybe chose rivals trying to get in the way of Sabos love). I'll pick and chose from my own favorites as well.

I'll be posting chapter 3 pretty soon.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I couldn't take it. I shall decide on the pairing Sabo and Luffy. I am still taking other pairing recommendations.

Thank you yuuki878 for the first 'review' on this story. I wanted to know if I wasn't alone on this pairing. I actually wanted this pairing in the first place.~

**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece.**

**(Warning: Overprotective** **Ace!~)**

**Chapter 3: Crashing into Love**

Ace didn't even bother asking what in the world Zoro was doing in his classroom looking completely lost, mostly cause that's what exactly what was wrong.

So he continued talking to one of his best friends Marco, knowing someone will drag the lost teen out of the classroom eventually.

"I gotta check if this neighbor is dangerous or not. Luffy keeps on approaching weirdos and he seemed really excited to meet our neighbor. You Know we don't exactly live in the most safest part of town." Ace said with a worried look.

"Seriously, Ace." Marco had this annoyed expression as if he was told about things like this constantly. Which he has.

"You're overprotectiveness knows no bounds-yoi."

"I'm just saying. What if he's a perverted thug with a thing for torture."

Ace continued on with his list of the kind of dangerous people that would be a threat to Luffy .

"Ace. I seriously doubt that your neighbors' like that." He stopped Aces rambles.

Don't get Marco wrong, he would worry about the little guy attracting some unwanted attention; but Ace could be slightly over the top on worrying about Luffy.

Someone walked into the classroom and headed pass Aces desk.  
"Morning, Ace-ya. How's sweet adorable Luffy doing?"

Ace glared at the tall teen with a smug look on his face.

"Trafalgar, I already told you not to talk about Luffy like that."

The teen kept on wearing a smirk and walked passed him to sit at his desk and started talking to other people.

"At least Law ain't your neighbor-yoi."

"Yeah."

"Just don't do anything stupid. Okay Ace."

Marco heard snoring and looked down at Ace who was currently sleeping.

'I hope he heard that before he fell asleep.'

* * *

"It took you long enough."

"Zoro was on the other side of the building this time."

"Ussop." Luffy waved to Ussop when saw him walk in with Zoro.

"You finally found Zoro. Shishishi."

"Yeah, he was in Ace's classroom." He sighed at Zoro's hopeless 'condition'

"We should install a GPS in that thick moss head."

"That be cool Sanji." Luffys eyes sparkled, imagining some sort a robot version of Zoro.

"Or at least chip him." Ussop responded trying to get Luffy to get out of his cloud.

"Oi."

"It'd be kind of expensive though."

"Yeah."

"OI!." Zoro yelled stopping the groups chatter.

"I'm right here. Quit talking about some chip or GPS." He gritted out trying to be a bit calm.

"But we're only trying to help." A girl with orange hair said not sounding so sincere.

"My Nami-swan is so kind thinking about this lowly moss head."

"You trying to pick a fight swirly eye brow." Zoro raised his fist to Sanji.

They were getting ready to fight but their homeroom teacher came in, breaking them up.

Zoro grunted in disappointment.

Their teacher was a red haired man appearing to be in his 20's and was well respected teacher by his students and throughout the school..

"Morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Akagami." Some of the students across the room called out; Luffy being pretty loud.

He didn't really like having formalities like Having to be called Mr. Akagami, but nothing could be done about that. The people still remaining standing up sat down and he started the class.

* * *

Sabo looked around the building he was at.

This school is pretty big.

He had been waiting for the women in the front office to print his schedule out and school ID card.

She called him over and handed him his schedule and ID.

"You can pick up your books at the library. Just head down the hall and make a left at the second hallway down. Oh, and here's a map so you can find your classes more easily."

"Thank you for the help." He gave a smile.

"Your welcome." She smiled back.

He left the office and moved forward to his next destination.

He made it all the way down the hall and entered the library. He looked at the clock in the room and then at his schedule.

He noted that the students should be in sixth period.

There are a total a seven periods allowed or an elective eighth period can be added. He had the minimum of classes needed; six periods. Seventh period was most often a sport and he decided on not getting a sport thinking he could hopefully join a club.

He went to the front desk and gave his schedule to the librarian. He received his textbooks and it wasn't until then that he realized that he needed a backpack.

He thanked the librarian and sighed once he got out. He was carrying a few books but some were pretty heavy.

He loved books but this was the part that he'd find difficult enjoying.

He made it outside the school and decided to sit down before he left for the long walk home.

It wasn't long after that the bell rang and the students came out and left for there next class or to leave home.

He took the bell as a cue to start walking home.

He just innocently picked up his books and started heading out, oblivious to a certain happy teen running behind him.

Getting closer

and closer

and suddenly Sabo fell along with his books and the other teen.

* * *

Luffy was rushing to go meet Ace at the front of the school. He  
kinda maybe sorta fell asleep in class and woke up a little after the bell. So now he ran to meet with his brother so he wouldn't think he had stayed to talk with friends.

He made it to the front of the school and wasn't really paying attention to the person getting in front of him and we are back where we started.

He had crashed into an blonde older teen.

..

"Ow." Sabo hissed at the pain.

He looked up to see a guy younger than him on top of him.

The younger teen looked up at him.

"Shishishi. Sorry 'bout that." He laughed and gave one of the biggest smiles Sabo has ever saw.

* * *

Thanks for reading.~


	4. Chapter 4

(Yuuki878: Yeah I made that chapter cheesy. Did you see that title? I do things like that because I think they're okay sometimes. Yeah...sometimes...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**(Warning: Still an over protective Ace~.)**

**Chapter: Meat and a Thanks**

The boy got off of Sabo and stretched out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks." Sabo dusted himself off.

"I'm Luffy. Who are you? Never seen you around before."

Well he was a straight forward boy, he can tell you that. Despite the way it came out, Sabo thought the boy didn't mean it to sound rude because of the smile on his face. He noticed the scar underneath the eye and thought it was probably just from and accident. The teen didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

"I'm actually new here." He replied.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Sabo." Luffy brought out his hand and Sabo shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So did you just start today." Luffy asked.

"Well actually I just came to pick up my schedule and books."

He remembered that his books fell during the fall. 'My books.'

He bent down to retrieve them. 'They seem okay.'

"Let me help you with that." Luffy asked.

"Thanks." From what Sabo could tell the teen was younger than him.

He finished picking them up and got up. Luffy gave him back the rest.

"Were you just carrying them without a bag?"

"Yeah. I actually forgot to buy one."

"Hm? Shouldn't you have one already?" The younger teen tilted his head.

'Thats right. It be weird of me not having a backpack if I should have been going to school already.'

"Oh...I um...had to buy another one because it broke."

"Oh." Luffy gave a nod of understanding believing the teen.

"I'm actually going to walk to the store right now to buy one. So I'll see you around."

Well that was an awkward first encounter with a students. He hoped making friends with people wouldn't be so hard.

He was going to start leaving but was stopped by Luffy grabbing him.

"Wait. I'll help you with those books. They seem heavy for a walk to the store." Luffy grabbed some of his books.

"I'll be fine."

"Just let me help. You know what I'll give you a ride. My brother-" He stopped.

"Ahh! I forgot had to meet with Ace. I'm late by now."

"Hey. My brother can give you a ride to the store. Come with me."

He hurried off in direction of the front of the school and Sabo followed him.

'What a weird kid.'

* * *

"Seriously, Luffy."

Ace had been waiting in the car for 15 minutes.

'Not gonna be late my-'

Ace's train of thought was cut off by yelling. Yelling specifically sounding like Luffy. He turned through the passenger seat window and saw Luffy running toward him.

"ACCEE!" Luffy waved to him.

He sighed thinking he was at least safe and not that late. Then he notice something trailing after him. Or someone to be more accurate.

'Who is that?' Wondering who the blond running behind his brother was.

Luffy finally got to the car and sighed.

"Did I make it?" He grinned at his brother.

"If you mean by getting here 15 minutes late, yes. But no, you did not make it." His brother always did things like this, but he still cared about the teen either way.

"I fell asleep." He whined. 'Of course he did'

Ace sighs and looks behind Luffy to see that the blonde was there.

"Oh, and I helped this guy out with his books." He gestured to the male behind him.

"Can we give him a ride to the store? Please~." Luffy pleaded. He would give people those big puppy eyes constantly just so he could get his way. He would try to stay strong but would fail miserably at times. What helped is just by not looking at him. Ace manages to get pass that and ask a question.

"Ah, who exactly is this person?" Ace said clearly wanting an explanation as to why this teen wants a ride.

"Sorry my name is Sabo. He actually offered to help me carry my books." He said, leaving out the part about Luffy crashing into him.

"My name is Ace. Are you new student here?"

"Yeah. I'm officially starting tomorrow."

He closely scanned the teen for anything to be weary about. He was a slightly average height teen and had curly blond hair. No weird tattoos—like that freak Trafalgar, my own were cool—and wasn't creepy looking. Ace finally thought he seemed safe enough and decided to answer Luffy's question.

"So Luffy told me you need a ride?"

"Well he offered, but if you don't want to its alright." Sabo didn't want to impose.

"It's alright. Since Luffy offered I'll give you a ride." He gave a small grin. Ace knew when to be polite with people.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Luffy laughed and told him to get in the car. Sabo got in the back seat and once everyone was buckled in Ace's car took off.

"So-."Ace started.

"Where should I drop you off?"

"Well, actually I'm new to the city and I don't really know how to get around. Is there a store I can get a backpack around here?" Sabo felt uneasy with walking around an area with no knowledge of the area. He would have a map, but he didn't have his laptop and he couldn't buy a new phone as of yet. He needed to leave his old one so he couldn't be traced by phone calls and such.

"I can show you around." Luffy enthusiastically said.

"Luffy. You'd get sidetracked way too much to actually get him to the right place." Ace knew how much he liked to drag people around everywhere.

On one hand he did find the guy nice—on the outside at least— Ace still wasn't so sure he could be trusted. On the other hand, he didn't want the guy to fall victim to Luffy's energetic way of shopping.

"I'll try my best not to. I promise."

Luffy was just going to continue on and on about wanting to go with the guy so he gave in before he did. Sabo thought about how childish the boy seemed. Ace finally settled his internal struggles and responded to stop the boys rambling.

"Alright. Would that be fine, Sabo?"

"Yeah that be alright with me."

Sabo thought the teen was silly, but be fun to be with.

"Okay. I'll drop you guys off near the Center." Ace needed to make sure the spot was decently populated so the teen couldn't just randomly kidnap Luffy. He was still feeling slightly paranoid. Luffy can take care of himself being the vice captain of the boxing club.

Once he was near, he pulled off to the side and the two came out of the car.

"Luffy, be home by 7:00. Wait...By 6:00. Don't get carried away, okay."

"Kay." Luffy nonchalantly replied.

Luffy wandered off a bit to look at something in the store window. Ace called Sabo over.

"Hey Sabo."

He arched forward to see Ace through the car window.

"I know we just met, but take care of Luffy, please."

"Of course." He was starting to get the idea that the boy was a magnet for trouble. Just an idea.

"I'll do my very best."

"Good."

Then Ace drove off and Luffy comes back.

"There's a store in this mall that sales good bags." Luffys says.

"Alright. Lets head down there."

As they headed down there they managed to stay on track for the most part. Once they got to the store Sabo checked out the bags and decided on a simple dark blue bag.

He purchased the backpack and was finally able to put his books somewhere other than in his hands. He still had to carry some though because he didn't want that much weight on his back.

"You wanna look around for a bit longer, Sabo." Luffy asked.

"Uh...Alright." Sabo answered not entirely if he should encourage the boy on making this a longer excursion. It certainly didn't bother him, but the males brother thought likewise. He figured since there was still time before Luffy needed to get home it should be alright.

Luffy gave a quick celebratory 'yes' and literally dragged the blonde to their destination.

Sabo was thinking how different it was. The boy just grabbed his hand and pulled him off some direction. He actually didn't mind this action.

* * *

"So where are you dragging me off too, Luffy" I give slight joking voice.

"To the arcade. There's this really fun place called Round 1. Ever heard of it?" He says.

"No, I can't say I have." I respond.

I actually never been to an arcade before. So going to one would actually be new to me. I managed to find time playing online games, but never going out to a arcade-course never being allowed to go out and 'fun'.

"You'll love it." He says with joy filled eyes.

I see the entrance to Round 1 and finally enter the place. The place did look like fun being filled with a lot of people.

He dragged me to where the prize booth is. Once we get there he lets go of my hand.

He points at a guitar on the wall. I'd had to say it was a pretty good quality guitar. I did have a fair share of playing instruments and trying a few out. It was the only lesson I could enjoy for amusement. My parents only let me play because they heard it makes people smarter. If I met the person who ever told them that, I'd thank them.

So Luffy who continued pointing tells me.

"I want to win that prize because it's gonna be my gift for Ace." He smiles and continues.

"The reason I have to win it is because I don't have my own money and I haven't gotten a job to buy one at the store. So I ask Ace for some money for the arcade little by little and win as much points as I can. I want to keep it a secret so don't tell him."

"I won't tell him. Does he like guitars?" I ask.

"Yeah. He plays really good. I like listening to him at school and he even sings. I want to get him one because he hasn't bought one himself and the one he plays belongs to the school." Luffy seemed to have reminisced those memories since he had a content face.

He really cares for his brother that he do anything for him. He isn't selfish about wanting to claim a prize for himself.

"Hey Luffy. Is there anything you'd like for a prize?"

"Hm..well there is one thing. See that."

He points to the shell below the guitar and I connect to were his finger was pointing.

"A telescope?"

"Yeah. I just really like it and it's cool. It's like what pirates in movies would have."

"I won't be able to save up that much though along with Ace's guitar."

He kind of looks a little down and then shakes it off and perks up.

"Let's go play some games now." He walks off and I follow.

"What do you wanna play?"

I'm not really familiar with arcade games so I ask him what he wants to play.

"Okay. I know. Basketball hoops."

I was starting to wish I had said something first. I haven't played basketball or much sports and I did not want to embarrass myself.

"The games on me." He says.

I just noticed that the machines only takes cards and I didn't buy one. I didn't dispute since he would probably say no either way. I'll just buy one after.

He slides the card and the game starts. He starts shooting automatically and he makes the first one in. I pick the ball up and try to imitate his actions and throw the ball.

Miraculously it makes it in and I inwardly praise myself. Well I guess it was good given it was only game and it was only the first round. The nets start moving and I blow the rest of the throws. Luffy laughs and gives me a pat on the back.

"You did your best." He says and continues to laugh.

Well that was utter failure. I look at Luffy's score and he of course creams me.

"How about another game?" I suggest.

"Sure." He complies.

"Well actually. I'm gonna go buy a game card."

"Okay."

Once I get the card we go through other games and they fun.

We get to the race car section and start playing against each other.

I actually beat Luffy a couple rounds and whined.

"Why does everybody drive better than me?"

"Well you should probably stop crashing at turns."

"It's hard to go fast and turn."

"You're suppose to slow down."

"I wanna go fast though." He pouts slightly.

I laugh a little.

We finish up and head to the exit of the arcade.

"Let's go look at some stores." He once again drags me off. We look around and he stops at a store. I see that it's a hat store.

"Let's go try on some hats."

The store had some good quality hats and some silly hats for fun.

He tried on a hat with antennas and he gave me a hat that lit up to try on. We continued on trying out hats and started liking out hats that we thought would look nice.

He tried picking out some hats but I found one that I thought suit him. It was a simple straw-hat with a red ribbon.

He took it and inspected it. He try it on and checked himself in the mirror.

"I like it." His smile seemed to nearly fill his face.

"I like it on you too. It just suits you."

"I found one for you too." He grabs a hat and puts it on my head.

I look in the mirror. It's a top hat with a blue ribbon. It actually does suit me.

"It looks good right?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah. I like it." I continue looking at the mirror.

I put the hat back and we both leave the store.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking me here." He turned to Luffy and gave him a smile.

"It's no big deal." Luffy gave him one of his trade mark smiles.

"You know what. How about we get some food? It's on me." Sabo asks Luffy. He hasn't been able to have this much fun in awhile.

"Really." Luffy enthusiastically looked at him.

"Really. I think they had a food court close by. Is there anything you like from there?"

"Yeah. I really like this barbecue place."

Luffy was really excited about the food you could practically see meat in his eyes and Sabo thought it was actually kind of cute.

He and Luffy went to the food court and found the place Luffy liked.

Sabo said that he could order what ever he liked. And whatever he liked Luffy had ordered. He had quite the appetite.

"Wow. You can actually eat that much?" Sabo questioned, surprised that such a thin boy can eat so much. The boy wasn't that tall either, he was a few inches shorter than he was.

"Yeah. I have fast mechabolism." He continued eating.

"You mean fast metabolism."

"Yeah that." He continued his meal again.

Once the two were finished eating they put away the food trays and started heading out of the mall.

"It's almost 6:00. Should you head back?"

"Yeah I guess so." Luffy said disappointed. He would stay out longer, but Ace would ask him if he did get home by that time. Being the bad liar he is, Ace would always get him.

"Stu-pid Ace." Luffy muttered to himself and pouted.

"On the way here I noticed my apartment isn't too far from here. I should be able to walk. Will you be fine walking? I could walk with you." Sabo asks Luffy.

"Actually my home isn't to far either. Let's just walk as far as we can go together."

"Okay."

* * *

Ace appeared to be a on the edge for some reason Marco had no clear idea was about. No wait. It was probably about Luffy.

"What's got you all tense." He finally decided to ask after watching his friend work with such tenacity.

They worked at a large factory ran by a man named Whitebeard. Their job right now was to take some boxes for shipment and load them on a box. He was gripping on them like he wanted them to break.

"It's just Luffy."

He knew it.

"I left him with this new guy from school and now that I think about it, I was crazy to leave him with someone at the mall."

"A new guy?"

"Yeah. He's starting tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. Now can we finish our job now."

"Your right."

* * *

Sabo and Luffy continued talking about things on their way home not noticing how long they were walking together.

"Where did you move from?" Luffy asked.

"Well, it's pretty far away. You wouldn't know of it." Sabo tried to avoid talking about his hometown.

"Oh. Was it fun there?" Luffy loved adventurous places.

"Not really." Sabo sighed.

"Well, I'll make sure you have lots of fun here. I have a lot of friends that I want you to meet...You know Sabo, you're a really great guy." Luffy thought he was overall a good person and that he should have friends once he gets to school. He didn't like being lonely himself.

'No. I didn't know that.'

"I would like that."

He had a great time with Luffy and just doing normal stuff; even if the teen wasn't so normal. That's what made it great. Luffy was different and did stuff that he wanted. Even though he only met him a few hours ago, it seemed like they would grow close.

"Thanks Luffy."

"For what?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"For today. For everything. Even if you bumped into me." Luffy laughed.

"It was nothing. If you weren't there, I would have been alone at home by now. I gets boring."

"I guess we both made each others days better." Sabo gave a gentle smile.

"We are now friends Sabo. So if you need anything just come to me. Okay."

'Friends.'

"Okay."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.

Feel free to ask me things and tell me if you find any problems or want to give me some tips. I may answer in a A/N or through messages, but not always. Just know that I really do appreciate your reviews even if I don't directly respond. So again thank you for the reviews.

(Round 1 is an actual place and I like it there. Even though I haven't really gone in a while. I only check it out every now and then since its at a mall close by. So I don't know if they would actually have any of the prizes I mentioned, but they are good prizes.)


End file.
